mechakingghidorah789fandomcom-20200215-history
Jeopardy Legacy: Jeopardy The Lost Episode 4
''Note: This is a WIP so far. This is only the first parts of the story so far. Thank you.* '' Jeopardy Legacy: Jeopardy The Lost Episode 4 For the battle with Alex Trebek and Nicki Minaj, click Here For the previous Jeopardy story, click Here This story takes place 3 months after Alex Trebek V.S. Nicki Minaj He was finally gone. Trebek and that other Nicki Minaj demon were finally ridden of the Earth. Humanity was safe once again. The planet finally knows the truth. We are not alone. We were ready for anything that the universe could throw at us. We weren't ready for what fate was ready to throw at us next though. No one saw it coming... Meanwhile in Space Hell... “Home at last,” Alex Trebek muttered to himself. Suddenly, he was stopped by a hoard of space demons. “You're coming with us,” said one of them. He was instantly tranqed by one of the other guards. He finally wakes up next to the Demon Master of Space Hell. “You're one of my top guys Trebek. You couldn't even defeat one helpless mortal.” he told Alex Trebek. “He had a demon hunter and a guardian on his side. His attacks were too strong. No mortal is that strong!” he yells back. “Let me rephrase that. TWO mortals, and his toy. Get him out of my sight." Alex Trebek was dragged out of the room, and was escorted into a strange room. The two demons opened up a small door, and it was a portal of some sort! Alex Trebek was thrown into the portal, and started floating out into the unknown abyss. For what seemed like an eternity, Trebek floated off in the dark pocket dimension further and further. Hope had been lost from what he was looking at. After more wandering, he hits what seems to be a wall. “Have I made it? Is this the end?” he thinks to himself. “No one can see me, let's see how tough this is,” he then starts punching at the wall.”No use. A little blood never hurt anyone. Not anyone I care about that is,” blood starts to flow from his eyes, and becomes SUPER ALEX TREBEK ULTIMATE DEMON JEOPARDY HOST! He swiped some more at the wall, and to his surprise, he actually broke it! Alex walks through the hole to see what lies ahead of him.He sees a dimension of large bubbles of flashing images. He had found something no mortal or even immortal was ever supposed to see: the multiverse. Pouncing through each and every new verse, Trebek found tons of other versions of everybody. A nasty idea came to his wretched mind. “If I were to find a “me” with higher level powers, I can get back to the regular mortal world! Or even better. I can destroy that mortal Edward, and take over the world! YES! I'll get back at the shit head Master now! AHAHAHAHA!” Trebek knew what he had to do. After some serious searching, he found a berserker type. He was able to send mind control waves through into the regular world! All he had to do now was wait. Meanwhile in the regular world, Edward was enjoying normaility living his life now free of Alex Trebek. Things were sort of different Category:Stories Category:Lore Category:Jeopardy Category:Canon